Intensity
by kalcia
Summary: AU Vegeta and Bulma. Story of dominance and submission. LEMON! Oneshot! EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT. BDSM. Don't like it don't read it.


**Intensity**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z or its characters.

WARNING! This fiction contains explicit mature content! You will find BDSM action here. If you are not comfortable with things like that, I suggest you move to some other stories.

_For those who don't know, BDSM is NOT a rape nor it's an abuse. It's a sexual act on which both parties have agreed to, both enjoying positions they are in, trusting each other._

DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned!

**A/N:** I listened to OST from "Requiem for a dream" while writing this.

* * *

The man stood in the shadows of the darkened room. His distinctive form barely visible, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

The woman was kneeling in the middle of the room. Her hands and knees on tiled floor. Her small frame illuminated by the soft light coming from the ceiling.

"Come to me." the man demanded silently. His voice low and husky, sending shivers through out woman's body.

She slowly pushed forward, crawling on her knees towards the dark man. Her light mini dress, hugging her body, accentuating her rounded hips and full breasts, her blue tresses falling over her shoulders. She slowly slid her knees forward on the cold floor, making her already short dress move up, showing her perfect thighs. Her rounded butt high in the air, as she continued her way seductively swaying.

The man stood perfectly straight, his legs slightly astride, waiting for her patiently. His dark eyes glittered in the shadows, burning into her small form.

She could feel him watching. She looked up as she crawled closer, her full lips parted, her breasts heaving. She was so close, he could touch her if he wanted to; she stopped.

Slowly, he unfolded his arms and straightened his hand, placing it gently on her head. His fingers delicately brushing her blue curls. "Good girl." he spoke softly, while trailing his digits over her tresses, ear and jaw.

"See, you can behave if you want." he continued his soft touches. He cocked his head to the side watching her. Her eyes were on him, waiting for his next order.

The man slid his other hand in the pocket of his dress pants. He wore an expensive designer suit that was graphite in color with tiny soft stripes. It looked perfectly on him.

His right palm moved to her chin. He grabbed it and roughly pulled up, bending over her small frame. "Things I want to do to you..." his voice almost a whisper. Her breathing quickened. She could feel sudden jolt of desire in her lower abdomen. She wanted him to do things to her, whatever they may be. She trusted him.

His hand softened the grip on her chin, and went down, delicately brushing skin of her neck. Her hand went up to touch his calloused palm, but before she reached him he stopped her saying: "Don't." She paused midair hearing his irritated tone and she let her hand fall down back to the tiled floor.

He retreated his palm, straightened and placed two fingers at the base of his nose, while closing his eyes. "What am I to do with you, woman?" his question was not meant to be answered, and she knew that. She tried touching him, and she knew she shouldn't have.

He turned around and reached for something behind him. As he pulled an object of his desire off the wooden shelf, soft clatter of metal filled the room.

He turned back to look at the kneeling woman; metal collar with attached chain in his hands. She kept her eyes fixated on his expressionless face. He bent over, unlocked the collar and gathered her hair, pulling it up gently, showing her slender neck. He clasped the metal piece around it, while still keeping her tresses from falling down. Goose bumps ran down her body, as coldness made contact with her warm skin. He let her hair fall on her back.

"Follow me." He gripped the chain tighter and started to walk to other part of the room. She followed obediently on her knees. He didn't say she could get up.

He walked slowly, not paying any attention to her. His left hand was stuck in his pocket, while the other held a grip on the metal chain. She crawled behind him. Clanging noises filling the silent room with each step they took.

Slowly they made their way to the single metal bed that was placed close to the wall. It was covered in simple dark blue sheets. He pulled her closer to the bed by the chain connecting them.

She moved just to where he wanted her. He unlocked the chain and let it fall to the floor. She sat on her heels.

"Stand up." He ordered.

She stood up slowly.

"Turn around."

And that she did.

He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and slowly pulled it down. Her simple outfit fell to the floor and she felt a cold air on her skin. She shuddered.

Underneath her dress she wore a matching set of black laced lingerie. The man tilted his head to the side as he enjoyed the view of her back. His eyes roamed her exposed skin. He reached and touched her neck, slowly tracing two fingers down her back, ignoring her bra, stopping at the hem of her thongs.

"Mmm… This looks nice…" He murmured.

She felt his fingers on her skin and let a soft sigh. His touch was everything she needed. He could awaken deepest, darkest desires in her, and she loved it. Her breathing became more erratic as his fingers massaged her skin at the hem of her panties.

"Turn around." He commanded finally.

Bulma slowly turned around and rested her eyes on his face. He licked his lips, and her sight instantly shot to this perfectly shaped mouth. He smirked. She looked him in the eye again, as he watched her carefully.

"You will please me greatly today." He said softly as he took a step closer to her. She didn't flinch. His smirk widened and he grabbed her by her neck, and threw her down on the bed violently. She gasped, as it wasn't what she had expected. She bounced on a soft comforter, before settling down. She laid back on her elbows, while looking at him. He stood in front of her. His head cocked to the side and his trademark smirk plastered on his handsome face, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were burning with unsaid passion and lust. Her breathing quickened again and she whispered: "Vegeta…"

"No, you will not address me in that manner." He growled. She gulped, she didn't want to upset her Master. "You are not worthy to call me by my name!"

His expression changed and his eyes darkened. He lowered his head and looked at her inimically. "I guess I will have to punish you for this.. disrespect." He snarled and reached to the table that was next to the bed and pulled a thick rope; it was placed beside other 'toys'. He crouched on the bed, took her hands and expertly tied them together. Not hard enough to make the blood flow disrupted, but hard enough for her not to break free. Then he proceeded to the head of the bed, dragging her by her arms and tying another knot around the metal bars. She didn't struggle, she knew her Master wouldn't like that.

"Now… Much better." He examined his masterwork as he made his way to the bottom of the bed.

Bulma was breathing heavily, she was excited. What will he do to her? Will it be painful? Will it be pleasurable? Her thoughts ran a million miles per hour. She felt the rope tightly surrounding her wrists, and it made her feel hot.

Vegeta walked around the bed and came to her from the other side. He slowly made his way on the comforter, crouching close to her bent legs. He sat down and touched the soft skin of her calf. His weight supported on his other hand, as he casually trailed his digits up to her thigh.

"Mmm…" He purred, as he spread his strong fingers and groped her thigh, squeezing it. She gasped at the feeling of his digits around her soft flesh. It wasn't very painful, but it was hard enough to make her squirm underneath him. "Shhh… Do not move." And instantly she froze.

His hand reached to the her inner thigh as he kept on massaging her skin. She breathed heavily, her eyes tracking his every movement.

His single finger touched her lacy thong in the middle of her pelvis. His eyes were locked with hers, he trailed his touch over the soft fabric, skillfully ignoring her most sensitive spot. Her eyes moved frantically from his black orbs to his expert finger. She wanted him to touch her, not tease her, she wanted to buckle up her hips and press her hot center on his palm, but she knew better. She trembled, but she laid still.

He moved closer, shifting his body to kneel between her legs. He sat on his heels, his dress pants straining around his thighs and hips. His dress jacket still buttoned up. He looked like he was going to a serious business meeting not attempting to fuck a woman. It turned her on so much. His white dress shirt was visible from underneath his fitting jacket, white cuffs sticking out just the right length, his dark tie knotted perfectly around his neck. He looked like a god. She let out a whimper.

"Shhh, silence." He spoke softly, as he lowered himself between her legs. He straightened his hand and placed two of his fingers in the dip at the base of her neck. Slowly, he began tracing it down, his fingers spread, his nails digging in her flesh strong enough to leave temporary red marks, but not strong enough to draw a blood. He continued his way down, passing the valley of her breasts. She moaned loudly and threw her head to the side, she arched her back. His hands reached her stomach and stopped just at the hem of her panties.

"Oh, woman… Did I not instructed you to be silent?" He shook his head. "Now I will have to gag you."

She watched him, as he reached to his neck and pulled on his tie. With few swift movements, it was gone from around his collar. He moved closer to her. Careful not to touch her with his body, as he knew it would bring her a great pleasure, he tied his expensive tie around her mouth, gagging her in the process. "This should do it." He said as he retreated to his previous position in between her legs.

She could smell his distinctive odour, it was all over his tie, and she was intoxicated. She fought a moan, but couldn't. Her voice came out muffled.

Vegeta shook his head. "Oh, woman…" He chuckled softly, but then he pulled at her underwear painfully hard, thin strings of her thong cut in her soft flesh, making her whimper through the silky tie. Her back arched again. He let it go, as he shifter himself to get off the bed. "You move too much." He stated annoyed while looking at her with his black eyes.

He came around the bottom of the bed and unbuttoned his jacket, he slowly took it off, not paying any attention to the tied woman on his bed. He placed the garment on the back rest of the nearby chair. He turned his head to look at the blue haired woman, as he undid some of the upper buttons of his shirt. He moved his body to face her.

Her eyes roamed his form. She could see his toned chest, visible just where the buttons of the shirt were open.

He placed both of his hands in his pockets, and cocked his head to the side, thinking. He was going to take his time with this woman. She was being disobedient. He had to teach her a lesson. Vegeta knew she craved his body, but he would not let her have it her way. He was the Dominant here after all, she was just a puny submissive.

Bulma felt weak and powerless. He was holding the key to her release, but he would not oblige her. She wanted him badly, she could feel her core heat up even more at the mere thought of his dominance over her.

He took something from the table, she didn't catch what it was, as he made his way towards her.

He stopped just in front of her, towering over her fragile form, looking at her from above. "This is where it starts, woman." Her heart fluttered. Finally!

He reached out and undid the tie that was knotted to the metal bar of the bed. He pulled her closer and undid the knot around her wrists. Her hands fell to her sides, as she knelt in front of him. His hands touched her shoulders and went down her arms, stopping at her marked wrists. He pulled them roughly to her back and clasped them with another metal item. She gasped through damp fabric of the tie in her mouth, she could feel a pair of handcuffs around her bruised wrists.

"Get off the bed and on your knees." He had ordered and she listened.

As he watched her positioning herself by the bed, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out already hard member.

Her eyes shot from his cock to his dark orbs. He face was emotionless. He beckoned her with a free hand. She slowly crawled on her knees to him, just close enough for him to touch her.

He moved his hard dick over her face, touching her cheek, his tie and her chin with his wet tip. He tilted his head to one side, his face still emotionless as he spoke: "I guess we should remove this." He touched the fabric in her mouth with the tip of his cock.

"I want you to keep silent." He spoke, as he removed his tie. Bulma gasped for air and looked into his eyes. Her lips already swollen from the strain his tie had on them. She licked them quickly.

He placed his free hand on her head, as his other, was still gripping his member. "Open your mouth." He instructed. She opened her mouth, and he rammed into her wet entrance up to his hilt, choking her. He removed himself out, slowly. "Nnngh… So wet…" He whispered. His both hands moved to the back of her head, gripping at her blue hair, as he slowly entered her welcoming warmth again. He pushed her head onto his dick slowly.

He was still wearing his dress pants and white shirt. Her hands tied at her back. He was dictating their pace. He kept moving her head, his dick disappearing in her wet mouth. He made no move, it was only her head, sucking his hard member, his hands doing all the movement, by pulling at her hair. In and out.

She was choking on his huge dick, she could barely breath, but she made no noise, she knew better.

His head shot to the back, as her tongue licked the large vein underneath his dick. He could feel her small ministrations, but made no movement to punish her, he was enjoying her far too much. He looked at her, just in time to see his dick disappearing in her mouth and the tip hit the back of her throat.

"Ohhh…. You little slut." He groaned and instantly her pussy became even more wet.

He fucked her mouth for a bit longer, before pulling completely out. A thin trail of salvia mixed with his precum still connecting Bulma's plum lips with the tip of Vegeta's member.

"You liked that…" He whispered. She just smiled. He pressed his tip to her lips again and plundered her mouth with sheer force once again. The woman choked as she felt the sheer power behind his thrusts. She loved it. She could feel her juices overflowing her cunt and dripping on her inner thigh.

Finally he released her swollen lips and encircled his finger in the metal loop of her chocker. He pulled her up roughly. She wiggled up straight. Her lips parted and panting. He suddenly lowered his mouth to hers in rough and passionate kiss. Their lips moved in frenzy battle. Their tongues licking and moving at each other. He strongly jerked at her hair, beckoning her to submission. She gasped into the kiss. She so desperately wanted her hands free. He broke the kiss. He placed his hand on her neck. He looked at her, while the tip of his cock wetted her stomach.

"I want to touch you, Sir…" She whispered, feeling the metal handcuffs binding her. He only smiled. "I know." And he lowered his head again, crushing her in passionate kiss. His one hand in her hair, his other moved to scratch her side, going down, and grabbing her butt painfully.

He released her and took a step back. She was panting, barely able to stand. Her wrists were aching and her head was spinning. Her knees wobbled as she tried to keep her composure.

He stood in front of her, pleased, his hard member standing proudly. He was still wearing his clothing.

"Undress, Sir... Please…" She begged.

He only smirked, as he walked closer to her again. He grabbed her forearm and pushed her on the bed roughly. Her upper half was leaning over the comforter with her hands tied at her back, but her legs were on the cold tiles of the floor.

Vegeta moved slowly towards her, letting his pants fall to the floor. Her head snapped to the side in dire need of seeing him. He walked out of his pants and removed his shoes and socks. She could finally see, he was not wearing any underwear. Her core throbbed for his cock, but all she could do was wait.

He kneeled behind her, rubbing his stiff member in between her butt cheeks. She moaned softly.

Vegeta grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, lowering himself, while still rubbing his dick on her ass. "Mmmm, such a ripe ass you have… What should I do with it..?" Bulma could feel his hand gripping at her butt painfully and squeezing his digits in. She groaned loudly, not caring if he could hear her. She will have bruises later.

"Hmmm… Loud again..?" He chuckled. He moved his fingers closer to her wet core, still painfully gripping at her hair. Her breathing became frantic at the mere thought of what those magical fingers could do to her.

Vegeta pulled her thighs apart, moving laced fabric of her panties aside, and placing two digits at her wet bundle of nerves, softly rubbing. She buckled up, straining her back, gasp caught up in her throat, as Vegeta's hand pulled sharply at her hair. "Stop moving, or I will have to restrain you again." He warned, breathing hotly in her ear. His cock still rocking back and forth between her but cheeks.

"I like it when you have no hair there…" He whispered as his fingers run up and down her shaved cunt.

He stopped his ministrations, as he could hear her breathing becoming more rapid. He didn't want her to finish just yet.

"Would my little bitch want a cock inside of her?" He asked while biting at her earlobe softly.

"Y-yes, Sir." The woman stuttered.

His hand let go of her hair, and he pulled back. He looked at her, lying there, wet and wanting. "You are mine, slut. I own you." He said, while slapping her already red butt cheek. She whimpered. "Say you are mine!" He slapped her again, this time on the other one.

Bulma breathed harshly. "I-I'm yours…"

"I can't hear you!" The man tugged at the strings of her panties roughly.

"I'm yours, Sir!" came a yell.

"Good, you better remember it, bitch." He snarled as he tugged at her underwear again, tearing it in the process. He roughly pulled her hips up, spreading her legs apart.

"You will enjoy this, as much as I will." He said while sliding into her wet core. Bulma gasped. His huge member overwhelmed her, but she loved the feeling. She was more than ready to welcome him. She was craving him. Vegeta moved in as deeply as he could. His hands on her hips, as he moved slowly in and out of her. "Damn you, woman… So tight…" He groaned, and in response he could hear her moan loudly. She was getting turned on so much; just the thought of him being sexually aroused by her was almost enough to make her explode.

He pushed her in and out, slowly, torturously. She was breathing heavily, sweat forming on her forehead. Suddenly room was too hot for her. Her tied hands on her back, aching to be released.

He slapped her red butt cheek with a palm of his hand, and run his nails on it, scratching softly. She groaned and rested her head on the comforter, her whole body was moving in a slow rhythm of his thrusts.

He would not have her resting. His hand shot out and grabbed her blue curls, he pulled her head roughly. She squeaked at the sudden movement. She gritted her teeth, and made no more noise. He kept on thrusting into her, pulling at her hair.

"You dirty little slut, I will have you whenever I want… However I want."

Feeling of pure pleasure radiating from her core at the feeling of his friction and his words was almost too much for her. She could feel her walls tightening and so did he. He pulled out of her.

"You will not cum until I say you can." He said in his husky voice, while getting up and leaving her aroused on the bed and tiles.

She turned her head to look at him. He was still wearing his dress shirt. He slowly walked around the bed, while unbuttoning his last garment. He removed it slowly. He wasn't paying any attention to the bound woman on the bed, as he neatly placed his shirt on the same chair his jacket was resting.

Her eyes rested on his perfectly chiseled chest and arms. She roamed his toned pectorals and tough abs, she yearned to touch him, to lick him. "Nnngh…" Was the only sound that came out of her mouth as she tried to control herself.

He came up to her, slowly, dangerously. Shivers run down her spine, as he looked at her with his unfathomable eyes. He stopped behind her, bend over and undid her metal cuffs. She moved her hands at the newly regained freedom. She shifted her palms underneath her body and pulled herself up on the bed. He looked at her while she slowly turned around to face him. Her round backside placed at the edge the bed, as she locked her hazy eyes with his.

He beckoned her with his finger and she stood up, slowly stepping closer to him. "Get down." He instructed and she kneeled in front of him, on her heels. Her head at the level with his straining member. "Stroke it."

She encircled his shaft with her nimble fingers and slowly began to move her hands up and down his whole length. She continued her ministrations, turning her hands around to increase his pleasure. She shifted her eyes to look at him, when she was rewarded with a soft moan.

He was watching her, his eyelids heavy and his lips parted. The woman retreated her gaze back to his shaft to see a bit of precum making its way out of his tip. She moved closer, mesmerized, wanting to lick it off. He stopped her by placing his palm on her head. "Don't you dare put it in your mouth, unless I allow it." He groaned.

"Look at me, slut." Her eyes shot back to his face.

She continued to stroke his hot member, her lips parted, her eyes focused on his. His right hand softly brushing through her delicate hair.

"Your place is on your knees, remember that, woman." He breathed out huskily. "Do you understand that?" He asked. She was overwhelmed, she wanted to suck his cock so much, she wanted to look at it, while she stroked it. But she dared not to remove her gaze from his handsome face.

"Yes, sir." She replied while maintaining eye contact.

One of her hands went down to massage his sack, while her other continued to stroke his incredibly hard member. She licked her lips, and bit on her low one. His eyes shot to her mouth and he furrowed his eyebrows. He was breathing heavily as he spoke. "You may suck it now."

She lowered her eyes to his shaft and moved her mouth to encircle his wet tip. She was rewarded with a soft groan. She continued down, taking him fully in her mouth. She could feel his hand leaving her head to rest by his side. He was standing straight, with his feet slightly apart, his head tilted to the back as he breathed irregularly. She sucked on him, massaging his veins with her tongue, her eyes closed as she enjoyed his salty taste.

She retreated and licked the slit at the end of his shaft. His head slowly straightened as he looked down on her. Her eyes went to meet his, as she slowly began to take him in her mouth again. She went deeper and took as much of him as she could, her nose almost in his pubic hair, his tip in her throat. She continued to move her plum and wet mouth around his dick, faster and faster. Her eyes on him, never leaving, enjoying this small power she had over him at this moment.

The man grunted and groaned as she continued to suck on him. He made no move to touch her. He enjoyed the view immensely. His dick disappearing in her mouth, her eyes looking at him. Her ass round and soft. He grunted again, as his hand grabbed her hair and pulled her roughly away, slapping her face with his free palm. She let out a soft yell, as she landed on her butt, cum and saliva dripping from her open mouth as she looked up at him, her cheek burning.

"Get on the bed." He commanded, while walking to the table of 'toys'. She crawled back to the sheets and slowly lifted herself up. She could feel the intense wetness in between her thighs. She turned around in time to see him approaching her with a few items in his hands.

She looked at the leather cuffs with metal rings and a piece of silky cloth. Her eyes shot back to his face and she waited excitedly. He smirked down on her, as he slowly began to clasp the cuffs on each of her wrists.

"Lie down."

And she moved up to the head of the bed and lied on her back. He grabbed one of her hands and hooked the cuff to the chain that was already attached to the head of the bed. He repeated the same process with her other hand.

"Now…" He pulled the piece of cloth. "I don't want you to see, what I do to you…" He smiled seductively, and Bulma though she would cry. She wanted to see him, she wanted to watch his face as he fucked her senseless. But he would rob her of that. He was her Master and that was his will, she didn't complain, but she let a soft whimper. Vegeta tied the piece of fabric around her eyes, successfully blocking her view.

She couldn't see him, but she could feel shifting on the bed, as he climbed on it. He went to her bent legs and kneeled in front of her, looking at her bound body. Her lips parted, her breasts still covered with her lacy bra, moving up and down as she breathed deeply. He positioned himself between her legs.

He leaned over, and pulled at her bra. "I don't think you need this." Slowly he increased his strength. Fabric of the underwear straining over her skin, making her moan. He let go. His skillful fingers made their way to the clasp at the front of the bra. He undid it and let the piece of undergarment fall to her sides. He looked at her heaving breasts. Her nipples already perked.

He traced his fingers over her soft skin and leaned down. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked, he was rewarded with a gasp. He licked and played with her nipple, until he could hear her low moans. He bit on hardened flesh and retreated pulling on it softly. She whimpered and moved her head to the side. He let go of her bruised flesh just as his other hand went to play with her other nipple, pinching it. Slowly he retreated his hand from her breast, his digits scratching at her skin, going down to her thighs.

His one hand grabbed a pillow lying nearby and tugged it underneath her pelvis, while willing her to move her hips up.

He grabbed her legs at the back of her knees and pulled them up and closer to her body, allowing him better access of her wet core. He lowered himself into her. The woman moaned at the feeling of him entering her, stretching her to his size.

He shifted himself and placed her soft calfs on his shoulders, while simultaneously thrusting into her at greater speed. Her moans became more loud and her back arched wanting him to go deeper and faster.

"Yes, moan for me, slut." He breathed and she obliged. Her voice full of lust.

He fucker her fast and rough. His hard movements rocking the whole bed. His grunts and her moans loud in the empty room. His right hand shot out and grabbed her around her neck, pressing the metal chocker deeper into her skin, choking her.

"You like me fucking you?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir!" came her restrained cry.

"Good… You are my little slut… And no one can fuck you, except for me." He breathed as he lowered himself closer to her, licking her cheek. She could clearly hear his rasped breathing and it turned her on even more.

"I love it when you are so wet for me, bitch." He growled, while picking up his speed. Her moans and yells coming out raspy as his hand was still grabbed around her throat.

He let her go finally and moved his hand to her calf. He traced his calloused fingers over her silky skin. His hips moving with uncontrollable speed. His dick disappearing in her wet entrance, slamming at her spot with every rough move. Soft touch of his digits was almost feathery.

Vegeta grabbed her calf and squeezed his nails in her skin, making her yell out in pleasurable pain. Slowly he turned his head and started licking and sucking at her skin. Kissing it and finally biting. His other hand was scratching her thigh in circular motion.

Bulma was high on pain and pleasure. She knew she would not be able to keep up this pace for much longer. She was too close to her release. She couldn't see him doing unspeakable things to her, but she felt him and she heard him and that was enough to make her cum.

Vegeta sucked on her some more, finally releasing her bruised flesh, as he heard her ask in almost a whisper.

"C-can…aaah… I cum… nnghh… now, Sir..?" she breathed.

He smirked at her, feeling her release close. "Yes, you may…" He said, while looking at the beauty beneath him. "Cum for me, my little slut." He whispered huskily, making her see stars.

She couldn't hold it any longer, and she wouldn't. Her Master let her come, and she shuddered at his voice.

She could feel her walls tightening, her desire overflowing, as bolts of electricity run down from her core to her legs. She shivered in release, moaning loudly. Her back arched up and she found her heaven.

She could feel his movement increase, his grunts becoming louder. He felt spasms of her inner walls around his wide shaft and he sensed his release coming. With final thrusts he spilled his seed deep into her warmth and shuddered at the intense feeling.

"You have been a good girl." He rasped as sometime passed. He removed himself from her and stepped off the bed. He looked at the blue haired woman lying in front of him. She was breathing heavily, his cum dripping from between her legs on the sheets. Her hands bound and her eyes covered with a piece of fabric. She looked beautiful.

He came closer to her and kissed her softly on her cheek. His hands worked on the bindings, releasing her. She uncovered her eyes with a free hand and looked at him. She smiled.

She leaned over to him and kissed him lightly on his lips. "Let's have a shower together, all right?" She asked still smiling and he smirked at her.

He loved their little games together, he enjoyed their 'dark room' immensely. It was their little world or dominance and submission.

"Sure, woman." He said as he helped her off the bed and lead her to the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please R&R!


End file.
